This invention relates generally to sports equipment and more particularly to a batting training device for improving batting technique.
Softball and baseball are two popular sports of the “ball-and-stick” category, in which a player (called a batter) strives to strike a ball with an implement such as a bat or club. Typically in a ball-and-stick sport it is desirable to hit a ball a long distance, or in an accurate direction, or some combination thereof.
It has been recognized that the goal of making long, accurate hits is best served by a swing technique which involves a specific set of physical movements to be performed in sequence in a very short period of time. These techniques and their study are referred to generally as “swing mechanics”. Mastering proper swing mechanics can involve a large number of repetitions. When learning swing mechanics, a batter would prefer to focus solely on those mechanics, and to avoid other variables introduced by practicing with a human pitcher or a pitching machine.
It is therefore common to practice batting from a tee which holds a ball stationary in a predetermined position. However, a simple tee provides no guidance as to the proper swing mechanics, leaving the batter to rely on his own visualization techniques or on a coach.
Accordingly, there is a need for a batting training device which provides guidance that encourages proper swing mechanics.